Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro
Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro & Denki Kaminari vs. Villains is a battle fought by heroes-in-training Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, and Denki Kaminari against several unnamed villains associated with the League of Villains. Prologue Having been suddenly ambushed by dozens of villains, Thirteen and Shota Aizawa try to evacuate Class 1-A from the U.S.J. facility. After Shota descends to the central plaza to fight back against the invading villains, Kurogiri slips past him by using his warping Quirk to appear before the students and Thirteen by using his warping Quirk. Kurogiri introduces himself and the League of Villains before inquiring about the whereabouts of All Might. Thirteen tries to use his Quirk, but Katsuki and Eijiro jump out and attack Kurogiri. Their attacks prove fruitless and Kurogiri uses his Warp Gate to separate the class and send them to the various simulation zones. Battle Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, and Denki Kaminari are transported to the Mountain Zone and are ambushed by villains. Momo creates weapons for herself and Kyoka to defend themselves while Denki runs scared. He begs for a weapon, but Kyoka tells him to use his Quirk to attack the villains and create an escape route. Denki explains he can surround his body with electricity but if he releases it, it will spread out across the area and risk hitting the girls. A villain takes a swipe at Denki, but he ducks, and then gets kicked into the villain by Kyoka. He electrocutes them and a second villain tries to use his elastic Quirk to strike Denki with a stone covered arm. Kyoka counters by blasting the stone apart with sound waves using her Quirk. Another villain tries to jump in and Momo uses her Quirk to create a capture net. Both villains fall into Denki and get shocked by his electrification Quirk. Kyoka uses her amplified sound waves on the surrounding villains while complaining and asking why Denki did not request aiming gear for his costume. She nearly suffers from an enemy sneak attack, but Momo repels the criminal. Momo notes that she takes a while to create big objects. She creates a one-hundred-millimeter thick insulation sheet to protect her and Kyoka, allowing Denki to use his Quirk at its full power. Denki thanks Momo and sends his electricity shooting out, shocking all the villains at once. Aftermath Kyoka notices Momo's shirt is destroyed by the blast and her breasts are exposed. Momo explains that she can easily create a new one. As Denki walks towards them, Kyoka covers Momo and tells him not to look. They are both surprised to see a stupider version of Denki walk past obliviously after short-circuiting his brain from his own attack. A villain hiding underground suddenly appears and takes Denki hostage. The villain reveals that his own electric type Quirk allowed him to resist Denki's attack. He threatens to kill Denki if Momo and Kyoka do not kill one another. Kyoka tries to distract the villain with small talk so she can enter her earphone jack into her boot and attack. The villain notices and threatens to kill Denki if they do not comply with his demands immediately. The students are saved by Snipe when Tenya returns to the U.S.J. with reinforcements from U.A. High. References Site Navigation Category:Momo Yaoyorozu Battles Category:Kyoka Jiro Battles Category:Denki Kaminari Battles Category:League of Villains Battles